<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自古混蛋出少年 by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398877">自古混蛋出少年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91'>墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>海德里希回到办公室的时候发现舒伦堡已经在里面等他了，这种感觉好比开车把猫扔出十公里，结果发现它比你先到家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自古混蛋出少年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>      舒伦堡在距离帝国保安局三个街区的地方遇上了海德里希，他出现得那么巧，简直就像刻意埋伏在那儿似的。</p><p>      “上来吗？”总队长将车窗摇下一条缝，窄得只能看见他那双灰蓝色的眼睛。舒伦堡有一瞬的犹豫，他不知道对方安的什么心，但他知道那肯定不是一句邀请。于是他走下人行道，拉开车门，将自己的屁股放在了副驾驶的位置上。</p><p>      “早餐？”</p><p>      “喝了杯咖啡。”</p><p>       海德里希没再说话，梅赛德斯重新启动，而舒伦堡则很快发现了异常。</p><p>      “等等，这不是去保安局的路。”</p><p>      “带你去吃早餐。”</p><p>       这反常的举动让舒伦堡眼皮一跳，并立刻后悔说了实话，虽然结局大抵殊途同归。显然海德里希有事要告诉他，也许他只是在找个合适的地方，也许......他立刻开始思索自己最近有没有做什么不得了的事情，是否值得对方把自己拖到某个没人的地方毁尸灭迹。谁都有遇人不淑的时候，虽然舒伦堡向来不以优秀的头脑和过人的聪慧自居，但他当初在把一只脚踏上海德里希这条贼船的时候肯定透支了这辈子的愚蠢。</p><p>      “......巴克豪斯先生的店在这一带最有名气，主厨会做好吃的意大利菠萝饭，但是要到九点才供应。”</p><p>       路上的时候海德里希说道，舒伦堡则不安地绕着自己的大拇指。他谨慎地在脑中挑选合适的句子以备不时之需：对方看起来心情不错，自己大概暂无性命之虞。但他及时收起了这个念头，在名为海德里希的飓风过境后很难让一切依旧维持原样，根据他在保安局这些年以来的经验，风平浪静的表象下通常潜藏着凶险的阴谋，突如其来的殷勤背后往往是险恶的用心，这个眼下阳光灿烂的早晨注定不会甘于平凡。</p><p>      “我们去街角那家西班牙餐厅，名字我记不清了，大概是叫加泰罗尼亚什么的，之前去过吗？”丝毫不知对方此时正经历怎样头脑风暴的事主愉快地把车拐上一个坡路。</p><p>      “听都没听过。”</p><p>       海德里希最终将车停在一栋塞维利亚风格的门店旁，他显然是这里的常客，一进门就被引到一处不错的位子上。</p><p>      “想吃点什么？这儿有很不错的海鲜杂烩汤，奶酪很浓，蛤蜊又大又好。”</p><p>      “还有什么？”</p><p>      “我不确定，他们家每天的特单都不太一样，”他转头看向侍者，“喂，今天有什么推荐的吗？”</p><p>      “有金枪鱼焗饭和肋排，还有新鲜的烘肉卷，鱼和肉都是早上刚送到的......”</p><p>      “啊是了，他们家的烘肉卷也很棒。”海德里希打断他的话，舒伦堡观察着他的脸色，然后小心地做了决定。</p><p>      “那就来一份烘肉卷吧。”</p><p>      “给这位先生上一份烘肉卷和海鲜汤，再加一瓶葡萄酒。”</p><p>       舒伦堡刚想说自己不习惯大早上喝酒，然而侍者已经发问了：“您想要什么品种的葡萄酒？我们有很好的恩斯特鲁特葡萄酒，这儿不常有，另外还有莱茵黑森，有点甜，黑得发亮。”</p><p>      “都是本地货，”海德里希咕哝道，然后从口袋里摸出烟盒。 “就来一瓶恩斯特鲁特吧。”侍者很快送来餐点，并为他们倒了酒，他用夹着烟的那只手握起酒杯，跟舒伦堡的杯子碰了一下，然后坐在对面看起了报纸。</p><p>       舒伦堡盯着盘子里冒着热气的烘肉卷，迟迟犹豫着没动手，仿佛摆在他面前的不是一份早餐，而是一只魔盒，只要轻轻一戳就会蹦出面目可憎的怪物。他到现在依然不知道海德里希想要做什么，可他知道自己一旦动了手可能会使他在与对方接下来的对峙中丧失道德高地。但他随后安慰自己这只是一盘烘肉卷，食物是无辜的，不应背负如此沉重的使命，海德里希虽然品性堪忧但还不至于恶劣到要拿这个逼他就范，于是他心安理得地拾起刀叉。</p><p>      “我们的工作是如此地草率而又缺乏前瞻，有时简直粗心得可怕，”海德里希将报纸翻过一页，“不然这些国家的不安定分子此时早已被关进了集中营。”</p><p>       于是舒伦堡便知道他正看的是一起发生在科隆的小型罢工事件。“您不饿吗？”他往嘴里塞了半颗小土豆。</p><p>      “现在还不，如果需要我会自己点。”</p><p>       于是舒伦堡便不再说话，但也没把心思全放在吃的上；他一直等待海德里希开口，然而对方却似乎只与报纸相处甚欢，丝毫没有想要说些什么的样子。不多久海德里希再次拿起酒瓶，抬头看了他一眼。</p><p>      “再来点儿？”</p><p>      “好。”</p><p>      “你的肝受得了吗？”</p><p>      “谁知道呢。”</p><p>       于是海德里希又给他倒了一杯，看着他缓慢而又安静地吃完了那盘分量不算小的烘肉卷，像个刚结束学期回到家中的大学生。</p><p>      “还能继续再吃吗？他们家还有很不错的核桃派。”</p><p>      “也许吧，不过还是算了，早餐吃得太丰盛会影响工作。”</p><p>       海德里希望了他一会儿，然后喊人结账。两人出了餐厅，舒伦堡欣慰地发现他们这回的确是在往保安局的路上开了。</p><p>      “海尼叔叔想要见你，发生了一些事情。”在一个十字路口等红绿灯的时候，海德里希突然说。</p><p>      “莱因哈德，你应该早点告诉我刚才那叫最后的早餐。”</p><p>       根据保安局的墨菲定律，凡是跟希姆莱扯上关系的事情最后都会往糟糕的方向发展。他的名字就像是一只乌鸦，一个坏兆头，一团盘旋在每个人头上的阴影。</p><p>      “别紧张，对你来说这也许是个机会，”绿灯过去了，海德里希打下方向盘，“五年前我也是这么被突然叫到元首办公室，三个月后我就成了总队长。”</p><p>      “你的意思是领袖要给我升官？我早上真该穿那件新衬衫......”</p><p>      “你刚才还怕得要死呢？”</p><p>       海德里希翻了个白眼。“我们需要有人去执行一项任务，我向领袖推荐了你，如果顺利完成便有资格升任为中校。”</p><p>      “如果完不成呢？”</p><p>      “根据失败程度而定，最坏可能枪毙。”</p><p>      “莱因哈德，你想要我命就直说，不必用这种迂回的方式。”</p><p>      “好了好了，”海德里希抬手示意他打住，“只是一个很简单的任务，我们会为你提供一切支持，没什么好担心的。”</p><p>       然而没过一会儿，他又回头问：“我吓到你了吗？”</p><p>       舒伦堡脸上的神情表示这个问题十分复杂，于是他笑了，腾出手来捏了捏他的肩膀。</p><p>      “现在是不是后悔没多吃一个核桃派？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       领袖办公室里很暗，他们到达时希姆莱正坐在桌前听广播，收音机里播放着BBC的反德宣传。他身后的墙上挂着纳粹党旗和一幅元首的肖像，剩余的墙上则挂着一些其他油画和标志。见两人进来，他从办公桌前起身，并将两份文件分别递给他们。</p><p>      “近年来一个代号为F479的德国间谍一直居住在荷兰，他的真名是弗朗茨·费舍尔，原本是一个政治避难者。他在开始为我们工作以后仍继续以这个身份做事，因此便和英国的情报机关发生了接触。他曾散布消息说自己与德国政府内部一个很有势力的反对派有关联，因此引起了英国人浓厚的兴趣，在这个事件上他的报告可以直接送达军情五处。”</p><p>      “我们通过这层关系陆续向伦敦输送了大量的虚假情报，并逐步取得了他们的信任，所以我们的间谍得以顺利地打入他们的组织。战争爆发后，英国情报机构极力想和这个所谓德国的反对派接触，意图研究除了战争以外可能存在的解决方案。”</p><p>      “最近几个月我们一直在计划与英国的情报人员进行一个接头，我就此事询问海德里希将军的意见，他向我推荐了您，鉴于您在奥地利和波兰的出色表现，我想您将是处理这件特别工作的理想人选。我需要您立即搜集有关本案的一切资料并加以研究，然后根据您的个人看法向我们提出具体建议。”</p><p>      “您希望我扮演反对派与英国人接触，将这个骗局进行下去，是吗？”沉默片刻，舒伦堡问。</p><p>      “没错，继续和英国人周旋以探清他们的动向与计划，将是一件对我们很有利的事情，明白了吗？”</p><p>      “非常清楚，帝国领袖。”</p><p>      “很好，”希姆莱颔首，“您可以回去了，我和海德里希将军还有其他事要谈。”</p><p>      “关于这个行动，他知道我们的真正目的吗？”</p><p>       等到舒伦堡退下后，希姆莱开了口。</p><p>      “不，他不知道，”海德里希摇头，“我还没有告诉他。”</p><p>       他踌躇着，像是在犹豫到底该不该说，又像是在思考如何措辞，最终：“领袖先生，瓦尔特·舒伦堡是我手下最优秀的军官，我不确定这个行动对他来说是否过于危险，更别说我们还将最终目的瞒着他......”</p><p>      “他已经证明了自己的实力，他之前的几项任务完成得都十分出色，”希姆莱没有让他继续往下说， “况且这也是你的主意，你曾说如果告诉他真相，他一定会想尽办法使自己免于这个任务。”</p><p>      “如果他最后知道了，也一样会拒绝。”</p><p>      “到那时并不由他说了算，他将别无选择。”</p><p>       但接着他的语气又缓和下来。“我了解你的担忧，莱因哈德，我会派遣最得力的盖世太保随行以保障他的安全，如果他发生意外，无论对党卫队还是帝国来说都是个损失。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       海德里希回到办公室的时候发现舒伦堡已经在里面等他了，这种感觉好比开车把猫扔出十公里，结果发现它比你先到家。他看了看外头，又看了看下属：“你是怎么进来的？”</p><p>      “我跟哈格夫人说找您有事，她就放我进来了。”</p><p>      “提醒我下个月辞了她。”</p><p>       他将文件撂在桌上，拿起另外一份，然后来到他对面坐下，“感觉怎么样？”</p><p>      “一头雾水。”</p><p>       领袖的那点解释对于任何一个正常人的理解能力来说都像是试图拿手电筒照亮黑洞，而他此时的疑惑足以填满整个英吉利海峡。</p><p>      “对于外界来说，你还十分为他们所不熟悉，因此是执行这项任务的最佳人选。伪装身份会在近期送到你的手上，细节部分则尚在处理。”海德里希简单陈述。</p><p>       舒伦堡没有接话，他滴溜溜地转着眼睛，试图找个合适的角度切入话题。关于这次任务的相关指示过于诡异，自由度很大的同时却让人怀疑背后的真实意图。他之前收到的任务都有明确的目标，无论是在战时搜集西方的反映还是在战后收缴总部需要的文件，但这次的指令却十分含混。用摸着石头过河来形容都未免有些奢侈，他简直像是被人蒙着眼睛扔进雷阵。“意图研究除了战争以外可能存在的解决方案”，这是个非常危险的说法，言下之意可能暗含推翻元首的统治。这便是他被希姆莱遣退后立刻来到海德里希办公室的原因，他诚恳地就此进行询问，并且希望对方能够像之前每次那样给予他指导和保证。他们之间的感情不光源于事业上的勾结还有来自床笫间的苟且，他的上司往往会愿意帮这个忙。</p><p>       然而这次海德里希只是冷淡地掀了下眼皮：“你是在质疑领袖的决定？”</p><p>      “如果我说是，您会不会把我也辞了？”</p><p>      “恐怕不止如此。”</p><p>      “为什么？这事关我的前程。”</p><p>      “事实上，如果你再这么纠缠不休的话，你的前程也就基本到此为止了。”</p><p>       他警告般将文件在他的头顶扬了扬，似乎随时准备敲下去，“过于旺盛的好奇心和那些毫无根据的胡思乱想迟早会害你吃苦头，这里是这项任务的具体说明，好好看一下，在最近两天写一份报告给我。”之后便草草结束了这次会面。</p><p>       让海德里希感到意外———也许也没那么意外，总之舒伦堡在两天之后带着报告再次来到他办公室时显得十分胸有成竹，海德里希开始怀疑他是否已经知道了什么。年轻的勇士还未受封，骑士的荣耀已是他囊中之物，也许只是奖励的诱惑弥补了信心上的不足。</p><p>       海德里希接过报告，却没有立刻翻开，而是拿着它来到沙发前，示意他落座。“相比阅读文件，我更想听你亲口告诉我。”</p><p>       于是舒伦堡便把方案的内容完整地跟他说了一遍，海德里希始终皱着眉头，但并没有表示异议。</p><p>      “我想这应该算是一个完备的计划，即使是我也挑不出什么毛病来，只是为什么选在杜塞尔多夫？”他最终问道。</p><p>      “报告里说明了原因。”</p><p>       海德里希点了点头，从资料里抽出一封文件夹递给他，“这是你的身份：豪普特曼·施梅尔，陆军参谋部的一名上尉，至于你的计划，我需要拿给领袖做最终审批。”</p><p>      “很好。”</p><p>       舒伦堡嘟囔了一句，接着从口袋里掏出烟盒，从里面挑了一支。他先是习惯性将烟在盒盖上磕了嗑，然后用嘴唇吮了下滤嘴，这才开始点烟。</p><p>      “提前说明，在这件事上我可是公私分明，别给我搞砸了。”海德里希眯起眼睛，神情像猫吞了金丝雀。</p><p>      “不会让您失望的。”</p><p>      “你最好别让我失望，不然到时即使领袖不追究我也不会放过你。”</p><p>      “我记得有人刚才说自己公私分明？”</p><p>       舒伦堡吸了口烟，挑衅般朝他眨了眨眼，那神情好像在对他说我现在怎么对这支烟，一会儿就怎么对你......</p><p>       海德里希的心思是个迷宫，而他恰好知道路怎么走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       报告很快得到审批，他不久便在杜塞尔多夫位于莱茵河畔的一处私人住宅中住了下来。房间按照工作的需要进行了改装，增添了一些必须的设备，电话和电报都可以直达柏林总部。</p><p>       总部通过航运给他寄来进一步的情报以供研究，他必须完整地记住这段历史的来龙去脉，牢记这场被特地设计出来的“阴谋"中的每一个细节，例如一些人物的姓名和他们之间的关系，以及将要与他见面的英国间谍的所有信息。除此之外，他还获得了一份关于豪普特曼·施梅尔的更加详细的资料，内容涵盖他的政治背景和出身，以及生活方式、日常行为和外表特征等。从中他得知上尉常常戴一枚单片眼镜，于是设法给自己也弄了一个，由于他右眼轻微近观，所以化装起来并不困难。他知道自己对这个所谓反对派内部的情形了解得越清楚，便有更大的可能争取到英国人的信任，然而任何一个微小的错误都会让整个计划前功尽弃，并使自己陷入危险的境地。</p><p>       海关和边境警察已接到不对他们一行做过多盘查的命令，十月十二日的黄昏，一封信神不知鬼不觉地抵达舒伦堡的住所，内容很简单，只说十月二十日在荷兰聚特芬的一家咖啡馆见面。</p><p>       就在时间和地点确认后不久，一天晚上他刚洗过澡，正趿着拖鞋走进客厅的时候电话铃正好响了，是海德里希。</p><p>      “我已经向上面为你申请到了权力，可以依照你认为最好的方式去与英国进行谈判，你可以自由地采取你认为合适的办法。”</p><p>       舒伦堡下意识地看了眼钟，九点半，海德里希难得没有在各大酒吧夜场鬼混。</p><p>      “我希望你足够小心谨慎，如果在你的身上发生意外，那就太糟糕了。不过万一出现状况，我已经通知边防提高警惕，我希望你能每天都给我一个电话。”</p><p>      “真甜，这算某种形式上的关心吗？”</p><p>       电话那端的海德里希眼角抽搐了一下，他太熟悉这个声音了，这是瓦尔特专门留给自己使小聪明被抓住时的特供，让他显得格外无辜的同时也异常欠揍。</p><p>      “不。”</p><p>       因此他只是简短地回了一句，然后立刻挂了电话。</p><p>      “Le proverbe dit vrai，即使洋蓟也有心。”舒伦堡摇头自言自语了句什么，起身从柜子里拿出两只杯子，将它们摆在茶几上，然后又拿来一瓶酒，接着就坐在沙发上耐心等待。不久，一个笑意在他的脸上缓缓浮现，他已经听到走廊上朝这个方向蔓延而来的高跟鞋的声音，特地为他准备的“客人”很快就要到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>未完不知续在哪</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>